Bruce's Song: The Next Verse
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Sequel to A Song in Gotham. Song is back and happy to be part of the Wayne family. She's even meeting new people. But when something unexpected happens what consequences could it bring? Could Gotham's greatest secret be revealed? Tim goes by Robin in my story.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

It's late at night. Most people would be asleep. But as for me, well, I'm busy doing other things. Like fighting crime as Batman's sidekick Red. That's not a problem is it? No? Good. As a teenage girl the last thing I need is feelings of insecurity. Okay I just stopped a mugging. Now what? I hear someone land behind me. I turn around to see Robin. Batman's other sidekick. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" "Do you mean just tonight or in total?" I roll my eyes. "Do you have anything of actual importance to tell me or did you come here just to be a smart aleck?" Before he can say anything Batman shows up. Spoilsport.

At the cave I change into a sky-blue nightgown then head upstairs to the Manor. Sidekicks like me need their sleep. "You're still wearing your mask Song." "Whoops." I take it off and feeling slightly embarassed but it in Bruce's waiting hand. "Guess I didn't notice that I was still wearing it. Good night Daddy." I head off to my bedroom. I mean how tired must I be not to notice I still had my mask on?

Chapter 1

Dream

_It's the day after my sixteenth birthday and I'm taking a walk with my Father. We enter a park and head for the swings. Before we can get there a scary looking man shows up. He looks at my Father with hate in his bloodshot eyes. In a harsh voice he says "You ruined me! I'm going to make you pay!" He then pulls out a gun and fires it at me. My Dad takes the bullet. The man runs away as my Father falls down. I look at him hoping he's still alive. He's bleeding really bad and I don't know what to do to help him. With fear in my voice I say "Daddy? Stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me." He looks at me and with his dying breath he points to my heart and tells me "I'll be right here Song. Never forget that." I look at him knowing he's gone. I can't bear to deal with him gone. I can't. I hear sirens behind me as I run away from my only family. Later, in an alley, I cry bittersweet tears as my anguished shout of "No!" fills the air. In a tightly curled ball next to a dumpster I block out the sounds of sirens. The sirens that belong to the police that arrived too late to do anything for Father._

End Dream

I wake up with a jolt. "No!" Not THAT nightmare AGAIN. Out of the ones I've had that's the one that stands out. It's the only one that's real. Thankfully Bruce Wayne became my new Dad when he adopted me 9 months ago. Which makes Tim my smart aleck brother. When he's not being a smart aleck we get along pretty well. Alfred is a completely different story but he's like a surrogate grandfather. "Are you quite alright Miss Song?" Speak of the devil. "Just a bad dream. I'm fine." Might as well stay awake. In a house as big as Wayne Manor there's always SOMETHING to do. Especially on a Saturday. Saturdays usually mean visits from my best friend Barbara Gordon. I climb out of my bed and get dressed. Then I hear knocking at the door. Eagerly I rush to go open it. When I do I see an unfamiliar, tall (almost as tall as Bruce), glasses wearing man. All I can tell is that he's a reporter and he's definitely NOT Barbara. Who the heck is he then?

* * *

Any guesses on who my mystery guest is? Let me know in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

As I gather my composure Alfred greets the stranger. Apparently his name is Clark and Bruce was expecting him. I haven't been able to tell much about Clark but judging by his voice (if nothing else) he's not from Gotham. Tim seems to know him too which makes me slightly annoyed. "I'm here too you know." Never seen Bruce blush before. "Where are my manners? Song this is Clark Kent. Clark this is Song." Clark extends a hand towards me. "Nice to meet you." "You too." O.K. now what? What is Clark here for anyway?

I watch him head off to the study with Bruce. Feeling slightly curious listen in on their conversation. "I hear you've got a new sidekick." "I can't keep anything hidden from you." "I do more than just writing the news. It's Song isn't it?" "You are becoming a detective." "I've learned a few things from being around you." "What brings you here from Metropolis anyway? You better not be here for an interview." "Here I thought you liked the press." "Funny."

Their conversation goes on for quite some time. But the gist of it is Clark knows about our nightlife and from what I gathered he's also Superman. My mind flashes to Bruce's reaction to my Superman shirt. For a brief moment I wonder if Clark knew my Mom. She used to live in Metropolis. I don't remember her because she died when I was 3. I dismiss the issue and feeling slightly tense I open the door to the study. "Anything you guys want to tell me?" "Looks like I've got some explaining to do." MAJOR understatement Bruce.

* * *

Interesting observation: Metropolis and Gotham City have the same number of letters...R & R.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently Clark and Bruce are members of the Justice League. Well technically Bruce is a part timer but still. "Anything else you want to surprise me with?" REAL tactful Song. Clark raises his eyebrows. "I think what she's trying to say is do you have any more bats in your belfry?" Bruce glares at Clark. I think I hear him compare Clark to some guy named Wally. "I'm flattered Bruce." I'm sure that if I knew who Wally was I'd be laughing but Bruce just looks annoyed.

Later Clark leaves as I wonder what else will happen today. I look around the house feeling bored. Night just can't seem to come soon enough. But it does come eventually and with it another stranger.

I learn that his name is Nightwing and like Clark he knows Bruce. He seems disappointed that Bruce didn't tell me about him. I shrug my shoulders. "Should I have known you?" "Well I was only his first sidekick." I'm kind of surprised at that. Batman shows up and notices Nightwing instantly. "I thought Bludhaven was your city." "Nice to see you too." I can't help but grin. With sarcasm like that he's probably been in Wayne Manor. I listen in on their conversation feeling curious about what they could have to talk about. "So who's the new sidekick?" "Her name is Red." "I should have gathered that from her costume." I've never seen Batman talk to anybody this long before. He must get along really well with Nightwing.

Since I'm starting to feel like a fifth wheel I consider heading off. I quickly change my mind. It's a slow night. "So Red is it? How old are you anyway?" That was kind of random. "I'm 16. Why do you ask?" "Just curious." Right. Before Nightwing leaves he makes a strange request. He says to tell Alfred that Dick said Hi. At least now I know that he's been in Wayne Manor.

When I get back to the cave I decide to see what I can figure out about Dick. I end up learning more than I ever thought I would. Including the fact that he's Bruce's heir. Just when were you planning on letting me know that Bruce? How many other secrets are you hiding from me? Later in my room I sit on my bed and think about what I've learned. I'll admit that this has got to be the strangest Saturday I've ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning feeling left out. Until recently I thought I was in the loop. But with Bruce hiding so many secrets from me I'm just not sure anymore. I think it's time that I confront him about this. After getting changed I search for him. Okay is he at a meeting or something? I don't see him in the Manor. Maybe he's in the cave? No he's not there either. Where is he? I'm starting to feel slightly panicked. Maybe the paper will give me a clue

I look at it startled. On the front page in HUGE letters it says: Bruce Wayne Kidnapped! Well there's my clue. But how am I going to to break the news to Tim and Alfred? I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. "Have you guys seen the paper?" I kind of feel bad for showing them something like this. Tim's eyes are as big as saucers. "My word." Well said Alfred. "So what are we going to do?" "Tim we're going to find him. Unless you've got any other ideas." "It's not like there's anything else we can do."

This should be fun. But I can't help wondering where we're going to start. Until it comes to me. We start by calling for backup. Now where did I put Barbara's phone number?


	5. Chapter 5

Some P.O.V switching.

* * *

Backup called? Check. Uniform on? Check. I've never felt more focused on one mission before. Even though I'm kind of mad at Bruce for keeping secrets from me going off to rescue him is the least I can do. After all it wasn't all that long ago that he did the same for me. I owe him and that's saying a lot because I never thought I'd owe anyone. Alfred will keep the homefires burning (as usual) while Robin and I go off to rescue Bruce. The mission is planned. Everything's ready. Let's go.

Bruce's P.O.V

Where am I? I can't see a thing. My hands are tied as well. Great. That must mean I've been kidnapped. How the heck did that happen? What kind of ransom will be wanted? It's not like I can pay my ransom is it? If I know Wally he'll never let me live THIS down. How humiliating can you get? Judging by my current situation evidently you can get pretty humiliating. Could this get any better?

Tim's P.O.V

I'm doing something I NEVER thought I'd do. I'm going Bruce hunting. And I'm having a blast! Not. Song seems so intent on finding him. I've never seen her like this before. Just recently I asked her if we were going to search all of Gotham. She just glared at me. I get the feeling that I'm supposed to take that as a Yes. But in a city as large as Gotham where could he possibly be? I'm wondering about that and how on Earth did they manage to kidnap him anyway?

Dick's P.O.V

I get a message from Tim telling me that Bruce has been kidnapped. I'm sure that it's some sick joke until I get the newspaper. My eyes widen at the sight of the front page headline that meets my eyes. I guess Tim wasn't kidding after all. Seems like I can't get to Gotham fast enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Some more P.O.V switching.

* * *

Tim and I have scanned a fair-size portion of Gotham when Dick shows up. He says that he thought an extra pair of eyes would be appreciated I tell him that he's right. Shortly we're all looking for Bruce. I refuse to admit that I'm starting to worry. After all I've been looking for Bruce for about 5 hours now. Just where in Gotham could he be? My worry however is hidden from Tim and Dick by a tense feeling that I'm using as a front. Partly because I'm sure that Tim would tease me about my worry. Then again him and Dick are probably just as worried about Bruce as I am. I wonder how Alfred's holding up?

Alfred's P.O.V

It's been 5 hours since I got the news about Master Bruce. I've had years to polish a collected composure. But despite that I must admit that I'm starting to feel worried. I do believe I have reason to however. How many butlers have to face the fact that their Master has been kidnapped?

Tim's P.O.V

Bruce Hunting Hour 5. Dick has recently joined our quest. I just wish that his visit was under better circumstances. Song seems tense. I'm sure that like me she's fiercely determined to find Bruce. I almost wish this city wasn't so big. It would make finding Bruce a lot easier. We've searched about a third of it so far with no sign of him. I'm also sure that the question on everyone's minds is just where the heck he is.

Barbara's P.O.V

It's been 5 hours since Song called me with the news of Bruce's kidnapping. I have to admit that it was one heck of a wake up call. I'm currently checking who's out in the field looking for him. There's Song, Tim and... That's Dick. Is Bruce's kidnapping what brought him back to Gotham?

Dick's P.O.V

It feels weird to be back in Gotham. Weirder still that I'm here to look for Bruce. Who on Earth kidnapped him anyway?


	7. Chapter 7

This is taking forever. I'd call in Clark but I can't for two reasons. I don't know how to reach him and it might be risky having Superman in Gotham. Where's Bruce? Where could he possibly have been taken? I feel my worry slowly begin to show. I feel nervous too. More nervous than I've ever felt. I had hoped to heeep my feelings hidden but I guess Dick picked up on them. I can hear concern in his voice as he asks if I'm alright. There's no use in trying to hide my feelings anymore. "No I'm not alright. I'm worried about Bruce." Dick smiles. "If I know him he's fine. So keep your chin up Red." Tim looks at me. "He knows Bruce better than I do. I'd take his word for it. Encouraged I smile too. "You guys are right. But we still have to find him." Dick and Tim look at me and in unison say "Well of course we do." I'm still smiling. It's not like we have anything else planned.

Soon we're searching yet another building for any sign of Bruce. In a dark corner I can see what looks like a cage. As I get closer so I can see it better I notice that there's someone in it. I can't really tell who it is because the cage is guarded. Working swiftly with Nightwing and Robin we soon take out the guards. Upon recognizing the sole occupant of the cage my eyes widen. It took some time to finally find him. I feel pretty relieved to notice that the man in the cage is Bruce. Now that he's found the only question is how do we get him out? I can tell that the only way to get him out is to find the right code for the alpha numeric lock. There are so many different combinations. How can I possibly figure out the right one?


	8. Chapter 8

It would take forever if I tried every single combination. "Got any ideas guys?" "Try to figure out the lock combination?" I narrow my eyes at Tim's remark. "Besides that does anybody have any good ideas?"

I look around the building for any clues on what the combination is. After searching for a good 10 minutes I see a scrap of paper. Feeling sure that it's the clue that I've been looking for I grab it. Written on it is what looks like a riddle. I don't care too much for riddles. Mainly because I've never been very good at them. The riddle is: What is greater than God More evil than the Devil Poor people have it Rich people need it And if you eat it you die? Okay then.

I show the riddle to Tim and Dick in hope that they can figure out the answer. I sure can't. Tim starts humming the Jeopardy theme song. I glare at him. "That's. Not. Helping." With a somewhat guilty look on his face Tim stops humming.

We continue to puzzle over the riddle until Dick lights up. "I think I got it. The answer is nothing." Seriously? I can not believe that's the answer.

I head over to the lock and enter in the word nothing. Evidently Dick was right because the cage unlocks. I take the blindfold off Bruce and feeling slightly mischeivous say "Boo!" He glares at me. "Very funny Red." I swear Bruce doesn't have a funny bone in his entire body.

Later, back at the Manor, Bruce and I are talking in private. "So are you keeping any other secrets from me?" "What kind of secrets?" "Like you don't know." "You're right. I have been keeping secrets from you. I'm sorry." He grabs a thick folder. "Here. You can figure out the code they're written in." As he leaves I could almost swear that he called me his Song. I smile and put the folder back where it belongs. I don't need to know Bruce's secrets anymore. I feel all warm inside. I feel blissfully happy. I am just so happy to have another role in life. The role of being Bruce's Song. That in itself keeps me warm all night and my dreams, for once, nightmare free.


End file.
